


living in the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Free Skate, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Final, Yuuri and Viktor stargaze.





	living in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> this... sort of happened. have some fluffy, sentimental viktuuri.

Yuuri's light on his feet as he showers next to Viktor after the Final. He got the silver medal by a mere margin of decimals; he'd like to say he's bitter, but he's not. He got to second place a year after bombing his own programs. With Viktor, he's learned to better himself. To become the best he can be.

"Yuuri!" Viktor says, waving. He's wearing one of his long coats and tight-fitting jeans. "We should go upstairs." His eyes gleam as he grows closer to Yuuri, giving him a kiss on the cheek. His heart jumps against his rib cage. "To see the stars."

"Can we see them in Barcelona?" it's a big city, full of lights and pollution. Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't see the stars like he can in Hasetsu; in Detroit he'd almost never been able to. Phichit never understood his love for the stars ; he wasn’t one to know them well, as he was from a gigantic city, anyway.

"I already went to the roof and the sky's clear." He holds his hand and grins. Viktor is so much happier than a few months ago. "C'mon, Yuuri!"

"Yes, yes, let's go." He smiles and kisses Viktor's knuckles, him going pink at the press of his lips against his ring. He goes upstairs into the roof; the wind hits both of their faces and the pool is empty. It  _ is  _ winter in Barcelona, after all. 

Yuuri looks up to the sky and a soft gasp escapes him; the stars are stunning. They twinkle at them, and Viktor takes his hand and helps him lay on the floor with him. It’s sort of cold, but with Viktor’s warmth next to him, he can’t complain. “Today was fantastic,” Viktor says, a smile on his lips; he turns around and looks at Yuuri with an expression he can’t quite describe. “I can’t wait until you win your first gold at Worlds.”   


“But you’re coming back…” he furrows his eyebrows.

Viktor chuckles. “Who says you can’t defeat Viktor Nikiforov?”

The mere thought of ever defeating Viktor on the ice is frivolous. He tries to laugh it off, but his cheeks burn pink. “I just…”

“Yuuri, my love.” His skin tingles as soon as Viktor says that. “I’m out of shape, and you got silver against Yurio by  _ decimals _ . You can definitely beat me.”

He sighs and tumbles so he’s on top of Viktor, fiddling with the buttons of his coat. “Thank you so much, Viktor.”

Viktor kisses his neck and his cheeks go red; he still can’t believe how lucky he got. He has Viktor Nikiforov, of all people, wrapped around his finger. The man he venerated and looked up to for over a decade now is kissing his jaw, muttering praises under his ear. It’s sort of surreal — the first time they kissed, in front of the cameras, he’d pinched himself afterwards. He’s still thankful of the fact that it wasn’t a dream.

“Shouldn’t you be looking at the stars, Yuuri?” Viktor says, amusement in his blue eyes. Yuuri laughs and pushes himself off Viktor, rolling and being against the floor again. He takes a look at the stars, how they twinkle and shine in front of him. The moon is visible, although it’s not full. He’s always loved the night sky, the planets, the stars; he looks for Sirius, the brightest star amongst all of them.

Viktor’s fingers intertwine with his in a familiar gesture, and he sighs before smiling. “I doubt we’ll see a shooting star, but…” Yuuri glances at him; his hair is messy and a bit wet and his hairline is, in fact, receding. But he’s too in love to care about that little detail. “Make a wish, Viktor-u.” His accent slips a little, but he doesn’t care. Viktor doesn’t, either, because he gives him one of his thousand-dollar smiles he reserves to him and him only.

“I made mine ages ago,” Viktor tells him, turning around so their gazes lock. His eyes shine, and Yuuri’s heart thumps against his chest. “I asked for someone to love. For someone to get me out of the dullness of my life, after having won every competition and gotten every medal.” He puts a hand on Yuuri’s cheek, caressing with his thumb with care. Yuuri’s eyes well up with tears even before Viktor says, “And then I found you. I found you after I won my fifth medal, and I knew — ” he gulps. His eyes are misty. “I knew you were who I was looking for.”

Yuuri’s smile is big and toothy before he starts sobbing against the other man’s neck. He smells like mangoes and roses, like his cologne always does, and he shakes as Viktor puts a hand on his back. He wouldn’t have believed this if Viktor told him months ago. So much has changed, and God, his idol is in love with him. “I always fantasized…” he pauses, pulls away from Viktor. They’re still face-to-face. “Of doing something like this with you, Viktor. I’ve always imagined you as this larger-than-life figure and you’re… you’re here.”

“You’re happy?” Viktor asks before kissing his jaw, his cheek, a quick peck on the lips. “You’re happy with me?” the question is so visceral — Yuuri knows he hasn’t had a fair share of lovers as the media puts it. He doesn’t know how to do this. Yet here they are, promises of marriage spoken and engagement rings engraved into their fingers. Although that was primarily his idea and his fault.

Yuuri grins at him, the stars winking and twinkling above them, watching as they open up about the feelings that have been there for a while. Yuuri has loved Viktor ever since he first saw him on TV, long haired and feminine; Viktor has loved him ever since a night Yuuri can’t remember, where they danced the hours away while he was drunk on champagne. “Oh, Vitya, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

Their lips meet; Yuuri notes Viktor’s are salty because of his tears, and he presses closer to him. His heart is in his throat, and he’s so in love it hurts. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier, too,” Viktor says after a while, them laying back on the floor. They shine brighter than Yuuri’s ever seen them, and he wishes in silence for their wedding to be gorgeous. There’s small clouds across the sky, but the stars look back at them all the same.

Yuuri’s fingers intertwine with Viktor’s, and  _ God _ , his life is so different from a year ago, and he wouldn’t change a single thing.


End file.
